Flowers, Parades, and Monuments Built in the Skies
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: A birthday gift for my fanfiction friend, gisella89! Here are the Avengers and Loki, to throw you a happy birthday party. (Synopsis: Basically, just the Avengers being the Avengers and Fury dancing really horribly lol)


**~-For my fanfiction buddy gisella89! Sorry it's a bit late in the day, but hope you have a great bday girl:)**

"Guess what?!" Tony shouted from the bar section of the tower. "Please, for the love of all that is good on this planet, don't say you found more Stony fanart," Steve groaned, hiding his eyes, "I can't go through that again."

Tony smirked. "No, I was going to say-" "That you found a new trailer for Age of Ultron?" Natasha asked, rolling her eyes, "Ugh, like we didn't fight the battle, now we have to see it acted out?"

Tony opened his mouth, but was once again cut off by his science bro. "I hope this isn't about that lab experiment you dragged me out of to read me that fanfiction, 'Disney Princess Minis.'" Tony frowned at him. "You loved that one." Bruce loosened his collar. "That's beside the point..."

"Or maybe you're ready to grovel at my knees, begging for forgiveness, for helping to steal my scarf," Loki drawled, crossing his legs from his sprawled out position on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be on Asgard or something, trying to take over the throne?" Clint scowled at him. Loki mischievously looked over to the archer. "Oh, I've already done that. Ehehehe spoilers!"

Thor frowned. "Enough of this ruckus! I wish to hear what the man of iron has to say!" Tony cleared his throat. "Thanks, Point Break. Seems you guys know me a little too well," he laughed nervously. "What I wanted to say was- it's gisella89's birthday!"

"WHY DID YOU NOT SAY SO SOONER?!" Thor boomed, "BRING OUT THE ALE, WE SHALL FEAST AND CELEBRATE UNTIL THE BREAK OF MORN!" Steve gave his stern captain/authoritative-figurehead look. "That sounds irresponsible."

"Indoor _skydiving _sounds irresponsible to you, Steve," Natasha pointed out, and he glared at her.

"Well, lucky that part-ay's my middle name!" Clint grinned, then he started singing (quite awfully): "_Let's get it started, uh-huh_-" Loki groaned, and shoved him off his perch on the sofa.

"Ahem, everyone," Tony said, "We will be listening to ACDC and flying by private jet to my Malibu mansion, where we will there invite half the world of socialites and this event will have extensive media coverage and attention- she deserves nothing less. Ooh, they'll be flowers, parades, a monument built in the skies, with her name plastered-"

"That sounds boring," Steve interrupted, "You know, back in my day-" Tony rolled his eyes and Loki gagged, but Steve continued, "Back in my day, we used to live it up listening to some funky jive music! Ah, the classics. Man, we knew how to have a good time back then, I'll tell ya."

You could almost hear the crickets.

"Listen, Steve, I'm not much of a partier myself, but I'll offer my modest, humble opinion," Bruce cringed, "Let Tony do the party planning." Natasha jumped up. "Hold up boys- it takes a girl to know a girl- we should go to the shooting range, and practice on some targets all night!"

She looked genuinely excited, which was deeply disturbing to everyone. "Yeeeah, Tasha, I wouldn't consider you an honest representation of the female population..." Clint mumbled, and Natasha flipped over to him, tightening a fist. "You wanna say that to my face, Clint?"

Clint gulped, shuddering. "Nope!"

"How about we have a nice, relaxing evening, watching some of our favourite shows?" Bruce suggested, adjusting his spectacles. They all thought for a moment.

"NAH!"

Bruce sighed. Why did his ideas always get looked over? He was sure some of them had to be good by this point...

"Let's just turn on some good music, and see who drops in," Clint finally suggested. "Fine. We'll start with that," Tony said, "Until she arrives, and tells us what she _actually_ wants to do."

"I SHALL BE IN CHARGE OF THE REFRESHMENTS!" Thor announced, and Tony grimaced. "Inside voice, buddy," he said, slapping him on the shoulder, and the god nodded apologetically.

So in about five minutes, the place had been transformed, disco ball going, glitter all over the place, which was blowing around, because they had to keep the terrace doors open due to Bruce's temperature sensitivity.

The kitchen counter had been set up with ten different flavours of poptarts, some toasted, some chewy, arranged into different shapes. There were about 30 mugs of coffee as well, and Thor stood back, beaming at his work.

"Uh, Thor, what's that?" Steve asked, regarding a shape he had made with the marshmallow poptarts. "That, my friend, is a Bilgesnipe." "Ah," Steve frowned at it.

"Did I really have that much coffee in the cupboards?" Tony asked. "Affirmative, Sir," JARVIS confirmed. "Huh..."

They started the music, awaiting gisella89's arrival, and when they finally heard the elevator ding-

"Oh, now, I _**KNOW**_ you mothaf**kers didn't have a mothaf**kin' party without inviting me!" Nick Fury shouted, and ran in, slipping his shades on, beginning to dance 70s style.

Bruce facepalmed. "Never, will I ever be able to wipe this image from my memory," he whispered to Clint.

"Fine, you can stay," Tony sighed, "Everything ready?" "Wait," Loki drawled, "One more touch." He went over to the massive TV, and slipped something in, starting to play it.

"What is that?" Steve asked, tilting his head as he inspected the moving images. "That's a television, Steve. We've been over this." "Shut up Tony! I mean the program!"

"It's Naruto. She likes it," Loki smiled. It was touching how sweet and caring he looked in that moment, then he wiped the smile off his face, sitting back down with indifference and huffing. "Like, whatever, though. Don't ask me how I know that. Pfff."

The Avengers, (And a still boogying Fury) smiled, and waited until the elevator dinged one more time, shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!" (and Thor shouting, (HAPPY ANNIVERSARY OF BIRTH, MY AMIABLE MIDGARDIAN FRIEND!"

**THE END ((hope you had a great day :D))**


End file.
